Wings of the Dragon
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: What's up with Heero's past? Wufei's been hiding something from the others!? Alert! More chapters to come!
1. Chapter One

Wings of the Dragon  
  
By ChimeraDragon  
  
Warnings: Lime, slight Sci-Fi, remembered pain, slight OOCness, and Yaoi  
  
Parings: 5x1 2x3x4  
  
Notes: // thoughts //  
  
  
  
Wing of the Dragon  
  
  
  
Wufei walked quietly into the small house he shared with Heero Yuy. // What's is he doing? // Wufei thought to himself looking at Heero who was curled up on the couch. Heero moaned very quietly in his sleep, Wufei noticed that more and more Heero was relaxing around him since the wars had ended. They were both 18 now. Living on their own. They would be leaving high school this year and then they would head off to college.  
  
"No . . . please Odin . . . no," Heero whimpered quietly, his voice took on the qualities of a young child.  
  
// He's so innocent looking when he sleeps. I wonder what he sees when he dreams? The past? The future? Love? // Wufei thought to himself. He sighted and headed towards his own room but was stopped by a pained nose from Heero. He turned and looked, as small shocked gasp escaped from his lips when he saw the state Heero was in.  
  
The once stoic, cold hearted, Perfect Solider lay on the couch; covered in a fine layer of sweat, curled up in the fetal position, a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Odin please . . . no! Don't let him! Please no!" Heero cried, tears leaked out from his closed eyes. Wufei moved to sit on the floor before his sleeping friend.  
  
"Heero?" Wufei asked quietly, gently he pushed the sweat soaked hair from Heero's eyes. "What's wrong Heero?" // He's never let me do this if he was awake. I care for him too much, I'm weak. Strange, I don't care. I just want to be there for him when he needs me. // Wufei smiled wistfully. He and Heero had been sharing a house for nearly a year now and they were still only friends.  
  
"Aahh! NO!" Heero screamed his back arching off the couch. Wufei caught the poor sleeping boy as he slipped off the couch.  
  
"Wha-?" Heero asked waking up in Wufei's warm and comforting embrace. // What am I doing in Wufei's arms? How long have I been asleep? // Heero thought to himself allowing himself to relax into the embrace of his friend. // I wish we could be more than just friends. //  
  
"Are you alright?" Wufei asked gently lifting Heero in his arms so that he could sit on the couch with the Japanese boy in his arms. // He's not pulling away from me! Could this be the beginning of us being more than just friends? Maybe he feels the same way about me! // Wufei thought to himself, his heart soared.  
  
"H-Hai, I think I'll be alright," Heero said quietly in a very defeated tone of voice.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Wufei dared to ask. "Was it about your childhood?" He winced mentally not having meant to probe so much.  
  
"I-I'm not ready to talk about it with anybody, not even you Wufei . . . not yet," Heero replied. // Baka! You don't even know if he swings that way! // Heero mentally berated himself. "But I can tell you that, yes, it was about my . . . childhood."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to pry," Wufei said apologetically. // He trusts me! Yay! Finally I shall find Justice in this screwed up universe! // "Do you want me to leave you alone to your thoughts? I can stay if you don't mind . . . I mean if you want me to stay!" // Baka! That was brilliant Chang! // Wufei mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Please . . . stay. I-I feel better with you near," Heero said quietly. // He does! He wants to be around me! //  
  
"Not a problem Heero," Wufei replied. He began to gently rub Heero's back in soothing circles. // What in the hell?! // Wufei noticed a ton of scar tissue around Heero's shoulder blades. // I've never seen a scar on him before! But I've never seen him without a shirt on. // Wufei thought to himself unconsciously continuing to rub at the scars on both of Heero's shoulder blades. Heero relaxed further into Wufei's arms.  
  
"Thanks Wufei, that feels really nice," Heero murmured. // Wow, his hands are like magic on these old scars. // Heero thought to himself.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Wufei asked suddenly. // I hope I'm not being too bold. // He thought nervously.  
  
"Sure Wu-kun," Heero mumbled accidentally letting the wanted nickname out. // Oh just great! Now he'll run away screaming! Great job Yuy! BAKA! //  
  
"Wu-kun? Hmm . . . I kind of like the sound of that," Wufei said noticing the tension in Heero's body. "Would you-um . . ." // Damn it Chang! You're stronger than this! Just spit it out! // Wufei mentally kick himself again. "Would you like me to massage your back? I've got massage oil in my room," Wufei said hurriedly.  
  
"Sure," Heero said simply. // His room! This is a dream come true! // Heero mentally cheered. Wufei carefully picked up his precious cargo and carried him to his room.  
  
"Here we are," Wufei said as he stepped into his own strangely messy room. // Oh no! I forgot to clean up! He'll be appalled by the mess! It looks like Maxwell's room in here! // "Sorry about the mess."  
  
"Don't be," Heero said quietly. // Aww . . . he's got a messy room! That's so endearing! // At Wufei's quizzical look he decided to elaborate. "It just shows that you're human. Actually, to tell you the truth, my room's not clean. I just shoved everything in the closet." Heero smiled a Wufei. Well, actually it was just a slight upturn of his lips but Wufei could tell.  
  
"Really?" Wufei asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, you can look later if you want, but beware of the landslide." They laughed at the comment. Wufei sat on a pad he had on the floor and placed Heero in front of him. He grabbed a bottle of massage oil.  
  
"Kuso!" Wufei cursed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing major, stay put a moment," Wufei stood leaving a very confused (thought he wouldn't show it) Heero on the floor. He stood cracking his window open a bit he shut the curtains and lit some relaxing incense. He then turned off the lights before lighting some candles. The room was soon bathed in soft light. "There, isn't that much more relaxing? The incense are from China, they have special herbs in them to help heal and soothe your soul and mind." Wufei took off his white over shirt before he sad back down behind Heero.  
  
"Wow," Heero said as Wufei opened the bottle of massage oil. "That smells really nice. Like . . ."  
  
"The mountains?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I love the smell of the mountains, I'm glad you like it. Now just relax and trust me."  
  
"I trust you Wufei," Heero said quietly.  
  
"Thank you," Wufei said happily. He put a dab of oil on his hand and warmed it up a moment before applying it to Heero's neck. Heero practically melted under Wufei's careful ministrations. After a few minutes Wufei stopped and quickly pulled Heero's tank top off.  
  
"No!" Heero protested too late. His tank top landed across the room with a quiet flutter. // Now he'll see the scars . . . my curse. // Heero thought dejectedly.  
  
"H-Heero?" Wufei asked weakly. He sat staring at the pair of jagged scars that ran from and inch above Heero's shoulder blades to two inches below. Each scar was nearly three inches wide at the widest part. // I'll kill whoever did this to my Heero! // Wufei thought angrily. He gently touched one of the scars and Heero flinched away. "Do they hurt you still?"  
  
"No." The scars were ancient in Heero's mind.  
  
"Are they from when you blew up Wing?" Wufei asked still gently probing the scars.  
  
"No."  
  
"When did you get them?" Wufei decided to continue on his mission to relax Heero, not make him more tense.  
  
"During my early childhood."  
  
"I'm sorry." Wufei began rubbing the soothing oil into Heero's back with strong yet careful hands.  
  
"Oh . . ." Heero moaned in pleasure. Wufei's talented hands continued their work on his shoulder blades. After a while Heero's back began to feel funny. "Wufei . . ." Heero tried to warn his friend when suddenly a pair of black wings erupted from his back. He cried out in shock and slumped forward panting.  
  
"Heero! Heero, Diajobu ka?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"I-I think I'm okay," Heero panted. // But, I shouldn't still be able to do that! // Heero thought his mind spinning in circles.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wufei demanded. // He's-he can't be! // Wufei's mind spun as he stared at Heero's beautiful blue tipped black dragon wings. He timidly reached out and touched one, he found it smooth as silk. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm-I'll be alright," Heero said meekly. "I'm a-a dragon Wufei. I'll understand if you want me to leave. But before I do I want you to know that I'm grateful for having at least had your friendship." He sighed and turned to look at Wufei. He was expecting to see disgust, anger, or fear on the Chinese man's face. Not . . . awe and longing.  
  
"You're a dragon!?" Wufei demanded unsure of himself. // He must be a dragon. His pupils are slitted and his ears are becoming pointed. I'm sure his tail will show up any moment. // Wufei thought in sheer amazement.  
  
"Yes Wufei, I'm a dragon. Specifically a Japanese dragon," Heero replied, his tail snaked out behind him.  
  
"Finally!!" Wufei exclaimed happily.  
  
"What?" Heero asked confused.  
  
"I can't believe my good fortune! Finally, justice!" Wufei shouted startling Heero who rustled his wings.  
  
"Finally what Wufei?"  
  
"I've found another dragon!" Wufei explained.  
  
"Wha-? Slurmshie (1), this makes no sense."  
  
"You'll see in a moment," Wufei assured him. He leaned back a bit and took off his own tank top. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now Heero," Wufei said calmly. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, suddenly a pair of pure black wings erupted from Wufei's back along with a long, black tail. Wufei's ears became long and pointed just like Heero's. "I, too, am a dragon. A Chinese dragon." // Okay, maybe he won't freak out. //  
  
"You're a dragon?" Heero asked dumbly. // He's a dragon! We can be together! // Heero thought happily.  
  
"Heero, will you please tell me about the scars on your back? I have a secret that I've been keeping as well," Wufei sighed. // If I tell him my secret then he'll feel okay telling me his own secret. // "Do you remember Master O and the other scientists back during the war?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, before Master O would allow me to pilot Shenlong he made me take a physical. When he discovered my wings and tail, he-he," Wufei paused. "He broke my wings. He told me that a real warrior needs no such weakness. He ground my own weakness into my head. He broke my wings on a regular basis to make me immune to pain, and to remind me of my own weakness." A single tear escaped from Wufei's closed eyes. Heero turned to face Wufei, he gently held Wufei in his arms.  
  
"Shh . . . it's okay Wu-kun," Heero whispered. Wufei calmed after a few minutes.  
  
"What about you?" Wufei asked quietly. Heero pulled back a bit so that he could see him properly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Heero asked solemnly.  
  
"Hai, I want to know everything about you. I-I love you," Wufei said shyly.  
  
"I-I love you too Wu-kun," Heero said quietly. They looked at each other for a moment in utter silence. "Wu-kun, I-I wanted to tell you this for the last year but I was afraid of what you might say. I'll tell you how I got the scars on my back."  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
10 years ago . . .  
  
"Where are we going Odin?" Heero asked his 'father.'  
  
"To see and old acquaintance of mine," Odin replied looking briefly at the young child next in the car.  
  
"I see," the eight-year-old Heero said seriously. They continued on in silence until they reached the Dr. J's lab.  
  
"Oh Odin Lowe, so good of you to come. I take it you brought the boy with you for the beginning of his training?" Dr. J greeted warmly.  
  
"Yes J, I brought him with me. Don't worry." Odin said to Heero, "Dr. J is a friend." J smiled and led them further into his infamous lab of horrors. During Heero's physical examination however, Dr. J found a strange lump underneath the skin next to his shoulder blades. Dr. J poked and prodded the poor eight year old.  
  
"What are you looking for Doctor J?" Heero asked. He looked at Dr. J intently.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what these lumps in your back are," Dr. J replied as he continued to poke and prod Heero's back.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Heero asked. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before his wings erupted from his back. Odin and Dr. J whistled in appreciation.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Heero asked. He looked to Odin for approval.  
  
"Yes it does," Dr. J said with a wicked smile.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
"That's how they found out about me. I didn't know any better at the time. Odin had told me to always answer your superiors," Heero said looking at the ground.  
  
"That bastard took advantage of you!" Wufei spat. "But that doesn't explain the scars."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Two days after the last flashback . . .  
  
"Doctor J?" Heero asked nervously as Dr. J strapped him down to a medical table.  
  
"Yes?" Dr. J asked as he secured the last strap to the table.  
  
"No . . . please Odin . . . no," Heero pleaded seeing the wicked looking Dr. J's eyes. Dr. J picked up a scalpel, "Odin please . . . no!" Heero cried out as Dr. J cut into his back. "Don't let him! Please no!" Heero screamed as Dr. J dug deeper and deeper into his back. "Odin! Odin, help me! Please!" Heero struggled against his restraints but to no avail. He screamed louder as J made the jagged cut longer and wider. He pleaded with his eyes to Odin for help.  
  
"Don't worry boy," J said, cruelly digging further into Heero's back. "I'll take good care of you," J said with a chuckle.  
  
"Odin!" Heero cried out, tears streamed down his face. Odin winced and then turned and walked away as J continued his treatment of Heero. The horrible torture lasted for hours until he finally lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Heero sat on the floor in front of Wufei crying at the memory.  
  
"Shh . . . please don't cry anymore," Wufei begged. // His so-called childhood was horrible! Just because of what he is. // Wufei thought angrily. Heero continued sobbing.  
  
"He left me there Wu-kun!" Heero cried louder. Wufei didn't know what else to do for his love. He finally decided to just do what his heart told him and pulled Heero into a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here. Shh, I won't leave you alone until the day I die, and even then only my body will be gone from your side. My spirit will always be with you. I promise upon my honor as a warrior," Wufei said solemnly. He gently pulled Heero into his lap, he rocked the two of them back and forth slowly. Heero lay curled up in Wufei's arms.  
  
"Oh Wu-kun," Heero whispered. He uncurled himself and leaned back a bit to look Wufei in the eye. He moved closer to Wufei until their lips were nearly touching. He lightly brushed hisHHHHH lips across Wufei's. Once, twice, then on the third time the kiss caught. Gentle and lazy, they sat like that for several minutes. The kiss slowly evolved into something deeper as both parties opened their mouths to one another. Tongues dueled for dominance before they came to a draw. They broke away for a moment, the only sound in the room was their mutual panting for breath.  
  
"Wufei, do you love me?" Heero asked. "Truly love me?"  
  
Wufei looked shocked. "Of course I love you Heero," Wufei said gathering his scattered wits. "I love you with every fiber of my being."  
  
"Good, because I love you too. With all my heart, soul, and mind." Heero leaned forward again into Wufei's arms, he nuzzled Wufei's neck before licking it in an ancient dragon gesture of love. "Wufei, I want you to make love to me. Take me and claim me as your own," Heero whispered quietly. He jumped a bit, causing his wings to rustle, when Wufei licked his neck back.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~Insert Lemon scene~  
  
Several Hours Later . . .  
  
"Koi, wake up," Heero said nudging Wufei gently. He still had his wings wrapped tightly around the both of them.  
  
"Huh?" Wufei asked dumbly looking at his mate, he felt his tail wrapped around and being wrapped by Heero's tail. He heard a faint humming sound that vibrated through Heero and into himself. // He's purring! // Wufei thought with a smile.  
  
// Yes I am. // Heero replied inside of Wufei's mind, he continued purring.  
  
// What?! //  
  
// Since we are a bonded and mated pair we can hear each other's thoughts and feelings. // Heero replied calmly. He stroked Wufei's unbound ebony hair and Wufei visibly relaxed.  
  
// Well this is certainly interesting. // Wufei said dryly before they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on Wu-koi, I'm starving! Let's eat!" Heero pleaded.  
  
"Fine!" Wufei relented, they quickly untangled themselves. They both quickly pulled on underwear and pants, ripping a hole for their tails. They decided that since they were at home they wouldn't have to hid their true natures.  
  
"Wu-chan! Hee-chan!" Duo cried glomping Heero who ran into a wall with the added weight. The two fell to the ground and Heero quickly drew his wings over the braided American as a picture fell off the wall and hit a joint in Heero's wing, he cried out sharply at the pain.  
  
"Heero!" Wufei called running to the fallen boy's side.  
  
"Hee-chan's a dragon?" Duo asked looking to his two lovers, Trowa and Quatre, for confirmation. Blood leaked from the injury in Heero's wing.  
  
"Duo what did you do?" Quatre asked looking unsurprised at Heero's wings and tail. Trowa; however, was staring, while the shock hadn't quite hit Duo yet as he was apologizing to Heero profusely.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hee-chan," Duo said trying to help Heero sit up. "Wait a minute . . . you've got wings Heero?"  
  
"Yes, Heero is a dragon Duo," Quatre replied with a smile. Trowa, Duo, and Wufei looked at Quatre confused.  
  
"How did you know that?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Hey Wu-chan, move over and let me see if I can fix the damage on his wing," Duo said snapping out of his daze. The braided American gently pushed Wufei out of the way and began to probe the wound with careful fingers. Heero hissed in pain and Duo looked apologetically at his friend. Duo nodded to himself and sat Heero up against the wall and took his shirt off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Maxwell?!" Wufei demanded. Duo ignored him instead and concentrated. All of a sudden a pair of purple tinted white angel wings erupted from Duo's back. "What the-?"  
  
"Duo is and angel," Quatre said, Trowa looked unsurprised.  
  
"Just like you Quatre?" Heero asked from his place propped up against the wall.  
  
"How did you know about Quatre!?" Wufei demanded. Duo sat next to Heero and gently placed his hands over the wound. A little purple light began to glow from Duo's hands and Heero's wing began to mend.  
  
"Do you remember back during the war when I-" Quatre winced at the memory, "when I lost my mind?"  
  
"Hai," Wufei said, Duo finished his work on Heero and turned to hear the end of the story.  
  
"Well, Heero was injured and when I was taking care of him I discovered the scars on his back. Being an empathic angel I saw what happened to him. When I healed his injuries he found out that I'm an angel."  
  
"What about Trowa?" Wufei asked curiously. Trowa took off his shirt and concentrated, a few moments later a pair of green tinted white wings erupted from Trowa's back.  
  
"Quatre," Heero said looking much better, "why don't you show him your wings?" Heero looked expectantly at Quatre.  
  
"Very well, since we seem to have no secrets from each other," Quatre said with a smile. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and folded it before placing it on a nearby table. Quatre closed his eyes and concentrated, a pair of pure white angel wings erupted from his back. Each feather was tipped with teal.  
  
"Wow," Wufei mumbled. "May I?" he asked looking a Quatre's wings.  
  
"Sure," Quatre replied. Wufei reached out and gently touched Quatre's wings.  
  
"They're so soft and silky . . . are yours like that too, Trowa?" Wufei asked looking at Trowa's wings with a slight look of awe.  
  
"You can touch them if you want to ," Trowa said quietly. He ruffled his wings a bit when Wufei touched them.  
  
"What about yours Duo?" Heero asked looking at Duo's wings. "Are they as soft as Quatre's and Trowa's wings?"  
  
"You bet they are!" Duo chirped happily. He stretched his wings out a bit. "Go ahead and see for yourself how soft they are!" Heero reached out tentatively and touched one of Duo's wings.  
  
"They really are soft . . . can you fly with them?" Heero asked gently stroking Duo's wings. Duo purred happily.  
  
"Yep! We all can!" Duo said happily remembering when he first got to fly outside of his Gundam. "Ne, Heero, are your wings as silky as they look?" Duo asked.  
  
"I think so," Heero replied hesitantly.  
  
"Can I touch them?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Heero said after a few moments.  
  
"And you Wufei?" Quatre asked looking at Wufei. "Would you allow us the honor of being allowed to touch your wings?"  
  
"Yes," Wufei answered shakily.  
  
"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it," Quatre said gently, his wings rustled quietly in the suddenly quiet room  
  
"I'm okay, you can touch them," Wufei said, he spread his wings a bit to make it easier for Quatre and Trowa to touch them. He jumped a bit when Trowa gently and hesitantly touched Wufei's wings, Trowa jumped a bit as though he had been shocked.  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
"N-nothing," Trowa said sitting on the couch. His one visible eye was clouded with concern and shock. "I just saw part of Wufei's past."  
  
"How?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Angels are empathic, we can see and feel other people's emotions," Duo said. He gently touched one of Heero's wings at the base and gasped. "Oh my god Heero," Duo mumbled. He suddenly grabbed Heero and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
// What's he talking about Wu-kun? // Heero asked silently looking at Wufei. Duo's slim shoulders shook.  
  
// I think he touched your scar and his empathy must have picked up on what J did to you as a child. // Wufei replied solemnly. // Just hug him back and let them touch your wings. It will prove to them and yourself that the contact is okay. Trust me, when Trowa touched me it was as though a weight had been lifted. //  
  
// Alright Koi. // Heero replied, he gently hugged Duo back and once more encased the braided American angel within the safety of his wings. "Shh, it's okay Duo. Please don't cry," Heero said gently. Wufei sat on the couch next to Trowa.  
  
"Go ahead Barton, you have my permission to touch them," Wufei said nudging Trowa with a wing. "I have long since escaped the tortures of Master O's so called 'training.' You too, Winner."  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright with this?" Quatre asked sitting on the couch next to Wufei.  
  
"Hai. I'm sure," Wufei said. He stretched his wings a bit so that both Quatre and Trowa could touch them.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay now? Maybe you should sit down," Heero said looking at the sobbing American in his arms.  
  
"I'm fine, can I-?" Duo tried.  
  
"Only if you sit down before you fall down," Heero said folding his wings on his back. Duo sat on another couch that was unoccupied and Heero sat next to him. Duo gently stroked Heero's wings while Quatre and Trowa stroked Wufei's wings. Soon the room was filled with the gentle sounds of Wufei and Heero purring.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
(1) Slurmshie - a strange word I made up while trying to say slushy and milkshake at the same time. A good quote for randomness.  
  
Please review! And if you want to read the lemon version (unedited) go to http://www.gwdensetsu.net click ENTER, then click FANFICTIONS, and finally on the name The Dragon. You'll find all of my work there. 


	2. Author's Note!

Alright you all! Worry not! I am going to continue this story but.I've got some problems with my computer allowing me to type them up. As soon as I get it typed you'll see it! I promise. Any questions? Email me at: slayer_of_dragonkillers@yahoo.com  
  
Later.  
  
-Chimera Dragon 


End file.
